heretic_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Falon
Falon is a character in the Heretic Kingdoms setting. He is a Puppet in Shadows: Awakening. History An orphan raised by the brutal Sura clans and empowered by their Moonchalice rituals, she became known as the 'Huntress of the Wastes'. Her cult of personality brought her to the attention of Lord Valkarin, who was forced to slay her. She is married to Jasker. Shadows: Awakening Falon is acquired by retrieving the Seal of the Warlord for Tiberius. Acquiring her prevents you from getting Darius. Class: Hunter * Base Strength: 18 * Base Agility: 22 * Base Endurance: 14 * Base Willpower: 10 Barks Initiating Combat * "Your death awaits you!" * "I shall have your skulls!" * "The glory shall be mine!"\ Using a Skill * "Death to my enemies!" * "Kyah!" * "You shall fall this day! " LowDamage * "You are not worthy to fight me!" * "This is the best you can do?" * "Bah, hardly worth wasting an arrow for..." High Damage * "Ugh..." * "I shall make you pay for this!" * "You may spill my blood, but I shall take your skull!" Low Health * "I shall not fall to you!" * "I have no fear of death!" * "I shall survive!" * "Come on, demon – heal me!" * "Where is my support, demon?" Using Soulstone * "Healing this way... it is beneath me." * "Bah, I should not need such treatments." * "I shall never fall!" Retreating * "The battle is the other way!" * "You’re going the wrong way!" * "Where are you going? The enemy is the other way!" Finish combat without getting hit * "You were barely worth killing..." * "Bah, your skulls are not even worth claiming as trophies!" * "Witness the might of the Huntress of the Wastes!" Finish combat without getting hit inactive * "You are truly worthy to be my ally!" * "You are almost as good as I am!" * "None can stand against us!" Finish combat with low health * "Well fought – but I am victorious!" * "None can stand against me!" * "Ha, I am the victor!" Finish combat with low health while inactive * "You are a worthy ally!" * "Not bad, not bad at all!" * "You fought well, but I could have done better!" Changing Puppets * "Now it’s my turn!" * "Death to our enemies!" * "Stand aside, let a real warrior show you how it’s done!" * "This glory shall be mine, now!" Swapping from a Dead Puppet * "No-one slays my husband and lives to tell of it!" * "Death to those who would slay my husband!" * "I expected more from you, husband..." * "You were weak, my ally – but I am strong!" * "Your skulls in return for my fallen ally!" * "That was your best shot? Let me show you a true warrior!" * "Disappointing... but now it’s my turn!" Death * "No, I cannot fall!" * "I’ll see you... in hell..." * "This... is not... over..." * "I have... fallen...?!" Defeating a Miniboss * "Your skull is mine!" * "The glory is mine!" * "The glory of victory is mine!" Surrounded by Weak Enemies * "Get off me, weaklings!" * "Send me a decent opponent!" * "You try my patience, swarm!" Using Ultimate Skill * "Witness the power of the Huntress of the Wastes!" * "Taste the power of the Red Smoke Sura!" * "The glory shall be mine!" Seeing a new monster type * "You wish to die by my hand?" * "Death to anything that opposes me!" * "I will kill anything that dares fight me!" Arriving at a new location * "Onwards..." * "Come, there will be battle ahead!" * "Let us not keep our enemies waiting..." Returning to a previously visited location * "We are going around in circles." * "Why did we come here?" * "We have already fought here..." Seeing a destroyed bridge * "Bah, I will have to go another way." * "This bridge was not strong enough..." * "There must be another way across..." Inspecting a locked door * "Locked – such cowardice..." * "Locked..." * "I detest these locked doors – face me and die!" Picking up an item * "This will make a fine trophy, I suppose." * "Bah, I suppose it could be useful." * "Why am I compelled to pick up all this useless dross?" Completing a quest * "This small glory is mine to claim." * "This task is complete." * "Why do we submit so often to the will of others?" Running out of time * "Bah, too slow..." Leveling Up * "It is taking too long to claim back my strength!" * "My power slowly returns!" * "I grow stronger!" Triggering a trap * "Unn..." * "Only a coward uses traps to defend themselves!" * "Damn your traps – fight me like warriors!" Destroying an empty urn * "These are not worthy foes." * "Why do I waste me time on this inanimate objects?" * "Empty..." Learning a new skill * "My power returns to me!" * "The strength of the Red Smoke flows through me!" * "More power... greater glory!" Idle for one minute * "Why do we wait?" * "Come, let us push onwards!" * "This makes no sense – why do I stand here?" Category:Characters in Shadows: Awakening Category:Puppets